Internally Eternally Mine
by iffulovedme
Summary: Itachi/Sasuke. Itachi and Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. The world had never seen the like.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm starting to worry; he hasn't done anything but look at the ground. He hasn't said anything yet, either." Mikoto's pretty face looked worried. "You don't think there's something wrong with him, do you?"

Fukagu suppressed a snort and tried to console his wife. "It's okay. He's just like his brother. Remember, Itachi was exactly like this, too."

Mikoto thought guiltily, _That's why I'm worried. Goodness, we don't need two Itachis. _She loved her first son dearly, but she couldn't deny something about him was off. He didn't...quite fit in with the kids his age. He never smiled once and never laughed. He analyzed everything efficiently, and the only emotion that could be discerned from his neutral features was calculation.

At this, the boy raised his head. He stared at the two people before him, a somewhat blank expression on his pale face. Sure, he knew who they were. They were called 'mommy' and 'daddy.' What he didn't understand was why she kept repeating herself.

"Say 'mommy', okay? Say 'mommy'?" She mouthed the words and he thought she looked silly.

They were naming themselves, identifying themselves. He sort of envied them; if only he could identify _himself. _There was another name, too, that he was familiar with. _Itachi. _This name was spoken with reverence and pride. And often. So often was this _Itachi _mentioned that he was beginning to wonder if that was not his name.

He tilted his head to the side, a gesture that was innocent and adorable. 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' smiled. He didn't smile back, only looked back at the floor. He heard them sigh.

And suddenly, he felt it. A presence so familiar and so _strong._ It radiated confidence and his world, so dreary and bleak, was flooded with color. He picked his head up immediately to look upon this wondrous spectacle.

A young boy had slid the door open and entered with, Fugaku mentally noted with pride, no one noticing his chakra signals.

This boy was short but held himself high and seemed to look down upon everything and everyone. Ivory skin seemingly untouched by the sun was offset by inky hair that pooled around his shoulders and all knowing eyes that glinted.

"Good morning. Has It said anything yet?" The epitome of elegance crossed its arms.

Mikoto sighed, but she couldn't bring herself to be upset with him. "No, _he_ hasn't. Why don't you say hello to your brother?"

They were related? He was thrilled and stared enthralled as the dark beauty shrugged, making the careless motion into an art form.

"Hn, I suppose." The raven prince glided to where his younger brother sat, staring at him with adulation.

He remembered his parents trying to get him to say 'mommy' and 'daddy'. It had been a painful experience and hadn't worked; he had kept stonily silent. The first time he said anything, it had been his own name. Even if he didn't care for his new brother, he felt obligated to save _anyone_ from this torture.

"Itachi," the young boy said at once. He was trying to tell this stunning boy what his name was.

To his dismay, his idol frowned. His carefully cultivated mask slipped and his confusion and interest was on display for him to see. He decided he liked it and his new goal was to make this stoic person smile.

His new reason for living turned back to his parents. "How does he know my name?"

The boy blinked. _This _was Itachi? Okay, well that made sense. But then, who was he, if not Itachi?

Mikoto clapped her hands together in obvious joy. "Oh, Fugaku, Sasuke _spoke_." She was a bit disappointed that he hadn't said 'mommy' but she supposed it didn't really matter. In fact, it was rather cute.

_Sasuke. _It was his turn to frown. _Sasuke. _It wasn't as nice sounding as Itachi but…at least he had a name now to introduce himself by.

"Sasuke," he said, or tried to. It came out as something else entirely. Funny, he hadn't any problems saying Itachi's name.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, rolling the name on his tongue and Sasuke's eyes positively danced.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone that day saw something different.

Mikoto saw the start of new bond being formed between her two boys and couldn't be happier.

Fugaku didn't see anything but Itachi, who would carry future of their clan.

Itachi, as was expected of him, saw everything and beyond. He took one look at the absurdly cheerful expression on his otouto's face and knew it was he that Itachi had been waiting for. Sasuke was his chance. To escape, to love, to rise higher than the brightest flame, and when he couldn't fly any higher…To die.

Itachi, though young was by no means simple, saw all of this and nodded once to himself. It was decided. Itachi looked at Sasuke, who knew without a doubt that Itachi was the only one ever saw him clearly.

And Sasuke…. Itachi was curious what Sasuke saw when he looked at him in turn. Maybe, Itachi speculated, Sasuke saw him, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi chuckled at the thought and his partner Kisame jumped a foot in the air. He looked alarmed, curious, and then decided he didn't want to know. With Uchiha Itachi, one could never tell. Kisami wondered if anyone could penetrate the Uchiha's cold exterior. Nah, Kisame decided against it. It might have been possible at one point, but it certainly wasn't now. He caught himself about to ask why but stopped himself as his self preservation instincts kicked in. He didn't know why, but he had the distinct feeling going to Itachi's old village would answer his questions. There had been rumors that Itachi had a younger brother, he desperately wanted to know if the younger Uchiha was anything like Itachi. The thought amused him at first, but he shuddered. One Itachi was more than enough. He didn't think the world could handle another one. The younger Uchiha might not be the same, but he had to be something special; he was an Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Kisame knew he had been right the moment he encountered the youngest Uchiha. He sure was a spitfire; he _was_ an Uchiha after all. He stared at his partner's face and his eyes widened. Itachi's lips hadn't moved (Itachi didn't- couldn't smile) but his pitch black eyes had lightened. Kisame at once found himself reevaluating all he'd ever guessed about Uchiha Itachi. Being his parrtner and all, he had thought he'd known the Uchiha. He was so wrong it was embarrassing. After all those long stake outs in the middle of god knows where, Kisame had failed to realize one piece of crucial importance; prodigy Itachi Uchiha had_ feelings. _But then he blinked. Itachi's face would freeze even hell over and his tone was so icy the air around them thinned. Now _that_ was the Itachi he knew and feared. Kisami let out a sigh as the world righted itself once more.

~Fin


End file.
